Because I Care
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: Frank threatens to hurt Jack. Neither Jack nor Kim are worried at first. That soon changes, causing Kim to take drastic measures. Will she realize that hurting Jack mentally is just as bad as physically?
1. Chapter 1

**Since I have seriously like no time ever to write...erg, in fact, I have science notes due today at 11:59...I'm squeezing in time in the morning. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Hey, Kim. Care to go on a date with me?" Frank asked.

"Nope!" Kim responded firmly.

"Please?"

"No," Kim obstinately answered.

"Fine," said Frank, "so...it's a maybe?"

"Whatever floats your boat," Kim muttered.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate the Bobby Wasabi dojo!" yelled Frank.

"Ever since Kim left, the Black Dragons have never been the same. Actually, ever since Jack came, he joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo, influencing Kim to go, too, which really brought our dojo down," Ty agreed.

"If only there was a way we could get rid of Jack," Frank said slowly, "we just need to find his weakness. Which isn't clowns, obviously, anymore."

"Well, we've just got to be good detectives, right? It can't be too hard!" Ty said, as he gestured for Frank to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"The only place little Jacky would ever go. The dojo."

* * *

"Hiya!" yelled Jack, smashing four boards out of wood. He smiled as Kim, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton grinned at him in admiration.

"Holy Christmas nuts! That was incredible!" Milton said.

"Yeah, Jack, that was amazing," Kim said sweetly.

Jack gave Kim a sweet look, much different from the ones he gave the boys. Could it be? No, it couldn't! But it could... Frank was confused.

Did Jack like Kim? What if Kim got her? Frank liked Kim, so he would never hurt her. But what if Kim left Jack? Then Frank would get his Kim and the dojo would lose their Jack. Perfect!

"Hey, Ty! Look, Jack probably likes Kim. And I think Kim likes Jack. What if we somehow threatened to hurt Jack if Kim doesn't date me, and then when Kim dates me, she'll ditch the dojo and Jack will be heartbroken, and there will be no Bobby Wasabi!"

"That seems like a lot, just because you hate a dojo. Oh, who am I kidding? Let's do this!" Ty eagerly stated.

Frank and Ty pushed open the door of the dojo, where Kim and Jack were sparring. Kim's blonde hair swung beautifully and Frank knew that he didn't want this plan to work for only getting back at the dojo. He wanted Kim. ( **A/N no I don't ship Frank and Kim. I just thought it would be sweet** ).

"Oh Kimmy!" yelled Frank sweetly. He noticed Kim made a face. Frank laughed at the adorableness of it.

"What Frank?" Jack asked angrily.

"Jack, this doesn't involve you. We want to talk to Kim, and Kim only," Ty said firmly.

"Whatever you say to me, you can say to Jack," Kim answered just as firmly.

"Fine. Look, we're going to hurt Jack if you don't date me," Frank got right to the point.

"Hurt Jack? Huh. Nice one. You're too scared of Jack to even confront him at school. You won't hurt Milton, Eddie, Jerry, me, and especially not Jack _ever_. Goodbye, Frank," Kim responded.

"Yeah, Frank, why don't you just go? We all know you like her, but that's so low," Jack slung his arm over Kim's shoulder and they walked away together.

 _Jerk_ , Frank thought, _well, he'll just have to see, won't he? Jack's not gonna last very long. And I'll get my Kim._

 **So, that is chapter 1! I hope you liked it. I know, I've got to update my other stories. But, heh heh, I have a couple pages in my notebook full of ideas so...yep. And that Liv & Maddie _and_ Girl Meets World story is coming up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I really shouldn't be writing. Ugh! But yeah, I've gotta keep my promises. I'm gonna write this chapter real fast, that's for sure.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never have, never will.**

"What's the plan?" asked Ty curiously.

"Kim won't date me and ditch Jack if she feels like it's pointless. But she cares about Jack, right? and Jack cares about her, too. In fact, if Kim stopped talking to him, he'd practically die," Frank answered.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying: if we can somehow find a force stronger than Jack that we know, and Kim knows, will take him down and risk him his life...erg, his safety...then we can threaten to use it against him. Kim won't want that to happen, agreeing to everything I say. And I'll make her be my girlfriend and totally betray Jack. It'll kill Jack and ruin the Bobby Wasabi dojo, and possibly get me my Kim back."

"When did you become so smart?"

"When Kim came."

Ty chuckled. Frank was lovesick for the black belt blonde haired beauty. But, if it meant that they would take down Rudy's measly dojo, Ty was all for it.

"Okay, then what's a force greater than Jack?" asked Ty.

"I don't know. It's not me, or you. But...if we brought a group of extremely good fifth degree black belts, would that have an effect?"

"Where will we find those? It's not like we can just make them agree."

"You got that sensei that had a six pack as hard as a rock to try and beat Rudy in the sensei tournament. I think you can get us a couple of black belts, Ty."

"Touché."

"That tournament proved that Jack couldn't focus with Kim dating another guy. Meaning this will work!"

"Fine, I'll make some calls."

* * *

"Uh huh...yeah...okay...what do you mean black belts 'cost money'?...yeah...sure... _fifty dollars and that's my last offer_...fine a hundred works, too," Ty sputtered into the phone.

Ty shook his head. Ordering black belts from Otai wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Still, it would work. The money would come back once they took down Jack and Rudy.

"Hey Frank! I got the black belts!"

"Cool, where will they arrive? Like in five minutes?"

"I ordered fast shipping so maybe in a couple of days, you idiot."

Just then, the bell rang at the Black Dragons dojo. In walked several strong looking black belts. There was no way that Jack could ever beat them.

Ty and Frank high fived.

"Now, time to threaten Kim," said Frank, grinning.

* * *

"Oh Kim! Darling, you should date me," Frank smirked.

"Why would I do that?" asked Kim, not convinced.

"Because if you don't, say goodbye to Jack."

"What could you possibly do to harm Jack? He can beat you in any match he wanted."

"Yes, he can beat me. But can he beat them?" asked Frank, gesturing to the Otai students.

Kim gasped. If Jack was against _them_ he was a goner.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, so just do my plan and your little Jacky will be safe."

"Fine," said Kim, "what's the plan?"

"Call me 'honey,' dear," said Frank.

"What's the plan, _hun_?" asked Kim.

"Close enough."

 **Okay there is chapter 2. Super impossibly short. But y'know, this was to sort of get the mood in. I hope you liked it regardless! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 3 of Because I Care. I'm actually getting excited for the Kick moments, so, I'm going to hurry this story along.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

"The plan," Frank said excitedly, "is very complicated. Here, it's on this piece of paper."

"Wow Frank! You actually wrote this! You're getting smarter, hon. I'm impressed," Kim smiled. It wasn't quite clear if it was fake or not, considering she was still frightened by the Otai students. Jack could get hurt if she upset Frank. He wasn't the smartest...he could really screw up.

"Actually, Sarah did all of it," Frank gestured towards a strong looking brunette who waved at Kim with a smile.

 _So, Kim, you're going to be my girlfriend. You'll go out with me for as long as I want you to and do what I say. Even if it means that you have to ditch Delton, Cherry, Freddie, and Jack. If you do as I say, your Jack won't get hurt._

Kim frowned. "Who's Delton, Cherry, and Freddie?"

"Oops, my mistake," Frank gave Kim a sheepish smile, "Milton, Jerry, and Eddie."

"Oh. So...if I do as you say, which is pretend to be your girlfriend, you'll leave Jack alone?" Kim asked, just to make sure.

"Yup." Frank grinned.

"How would _you_ benefit?"

"It'll hurt your friends and let _us_ get back at your dojo," Frank said.

"Why didn't you just get the Otai students to hurt my friends as a comeback? _Not_ that you should, I just want to know why," Kim said.

"Look," Ty stepped in, "making them look scary costs a hundred dollars. But making them fight costs a thousand more."

Kim's eyes widened, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you can't do anything about it," Frank said.

"But if you won't pay, then there'll be no point in trying to protect Jack," Kim made a good point.

" _That's_ not true," Frank smiled slyly, "because we just got a thousand dollars."

"Oh, you did?" asked Kim, "fine."

* * *

The next day, Frank and Kim walked to school together. Frank had insisted that Kim wear a cute red and black dress and have her hair in waves pulled back. Kim hated the idea of what she was wearing, acknowledging that she hated dresses. Skirts, they were fine. Dresses, that's a whole different level.

Frank grabbed Kim's hand and told her to follow his lead. Jack walked into the building and immediately went to find Kim.

"Hey Kim! Wait, what's Frank doing here?" Jack glared at Frank.

"Uh, Jack, Frank's my boyfriend," Kim said quietly, staring at her nails.

" _What_?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, _Jack_. Kim and I are going out," Frank said snottily.

"Hon, I literally just said that," Kim gave Frank a look.

"But why? You hate him! He's a black dragon! He's annoying! He tried to hurt Milton, Jerry, and Eddie! He tried to sabotage me! He-"

"Shut it, Jack. I can choose who I date, not you," Kim said firmly and then left with Frank on her arm. Frank grinned and stuck his tongue out at Jack.

Jack stared down at his hands. He was sorry that he got Kim so frustrated, but he was also angry that Frank got what he wanted.

"Yo, Jack! That was rough!" said Jerry.

"I've never seen Kim like that," Eddie proclaimed.

"Kim hates me now, right?" asked Jack, staring at his hands. He played with the bracelet Kim gave him a while back. If he was looking up, his friends would be able to see the single tear fall down his cheek.

"Well, I wouldn't say she _hates_ you. Probably she's just annoyed," Milton offered.

"Yeah, because _that_ helps," Jack answered, still looking down.

Just then, the bell rang for first period.

"Look, I'll catch you later! See you at the dojo, whooo!" said Jerry.

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry went off. Jack slowly walked off to his first period, his head hung low. At least he wouldn't have to see Frank or Kim until lunch. He didn't know what he'd do then, but at least he had more time to think.

As Jack went through the day, he was beginning to think maybe he was overreacting. Perhaps Kim wasn't really angry at him.

Jack just hoped that his and Kim's relationship didn't change because of this.

* * *

Jack walked into lunch later and went to his table. He noticed that Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were there, but not Kim. After searching the cafeteria for a while, or rather scanning, he found Kim sitting with Frank. She was feeding him yogurt.

"Ew! Kim's feeding Frank yogurt, like he's a baby!" Jack complained.

"Jack, somehow I feel like if Kim were feeding you, you'd enjoy it," Eddie mused.

"Well duh!" Jack said, "I mean..."

"Yo, you like her, man," said Jerry.

"Maybe I do," Jack said, "but it doesn't matter because she has a boyfriend."

"She likes _Frank_?" Milton asked, his voice full of doubt.

"Well, she used to be a black dragon. Maybe something happened before I came? I mean, she had a lot of old friends there. It's completely reasonable," said Jack.

"Right...just like you mixing your pie with your garlic is reasonable," said Eddie.

Jack stared down at his tray and blushed. "To be fair, it's not like I'm going to eat this. Food doesn't usually break forks in half." He lifted up his plastic fork for emphasis.

"That's true," Jerry agreed.

"Why don't you go talk to Kim?" Milton suggested.

"Great idea," Jack said.

He lifted up his tray and went over to the table where Kim and Frank were sitting. At the table was Kai, Brody, Frank, and Kim.

"Hey," said Jack.

"Hey," Kim smiled. Frank elbowed her, causing Kim to look down at her food and frown.

"So, Kim, I got you, uh, pielic," said Jack.

"Um...no thanks," said Kim, "it looks like pie and garlic."

"It is," Jack grinned.

"Kim, ignore him, he's just a disgusting slob," said Frank.

"Yeah," said Kai.

"Guys, he's not that bad," said Brody.

"Can it, Brody!" yelled Frank. Frank shot Kim a glare and nodded at Jack.

"I guess he is... a disgusting slob," Kim managed to mutter out. Her head was still down, not wanting to look at Jack and his probably hurt expression. She knew she'd break down if she saw him upset.

"Why don't you scram, _Jack_?" asked Frank, "at least I know how to make _my_ friends happy, right Kim?"

"Yeah," Kim smiled at Frank and put her arm around his waist. Frank placed his arm around Kim's shoulder and played with her blonde hair.

Frank then shot a sly smile at Jack and kissed Kim's cheek for emphasis. Jack swore he saw Kim blush, which made him furious since he really liked Kim.

"You know what? Fine," said Jack, running a hand through his hair, a tendency he had when he was angry or nervous.

"Jack, wait!" said Kim. Frank shot Kim a glare, but she ignore it and said, "Catch you at the dojo later?"

Jack slowly nodded. "Yeah, you will." He forced himself to smile. For Kim. "See you."

"Don't you dare follow him," Frank said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kim said sarcastically.

"Good. Because I have a plan for later," smirked Frank.

 **Well there is chapter 3! I've got to say I really like this story. I'm rushing the plot, but as I write more, I get more interested. Plus, this chapter has more words than most. Thanks for reading! You guys rock! Also, merry Christmas everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's my next chapter of Because I Care. I know I never PM another fanfiction author about their reviews, and hardly ever mention reviews up here, but I want everyone to know that I'm extremely thankful. I enjoy hearing your ideas of how I can take the story! I like using your ideas, however, sometimes a reader states the complete opposite of another, so I don't know what to do. I'm gonna try my best!**

 **Disclaimer: Wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned anything.**

"So, Kim just blew you off and then asked if she could see you later? Huh, that's odd," Milton observed, "my guess is that Kim's quite uncertain."

"About what?!" Jack yelled angrily. He looked at Milton's expression. "Sorry."

"Probably about who she likes," Eddie said.

"Yo, it's obvious she likes Jack," Jerry pointed out.

"Well, Jack likes Kim, so this is why it's affecting him so much. Which is why I really wonder what's going on. Kim never wants to hurt Jack's feelings, and even she knows going out with another guy hurts him," Milton questioned.

"Why? How does she know? Milton _did you tell her I like her_?" Jack was furious.

"No, of course not," Milton rolled his eyes at Jack. "But c'mon, you two have an unspoken thing going on. And I'm pretty sure everyone knows you like her, after that first tournament."

" _What about the first tournament?"_ Jack asked angrily.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all had to suppress their laughter.

"Jack, bro, you must be really out of it today. That first tournament with Kim- you were against her. Remember?" Jerry asked as if Jack was stupid.

This only made Jack even madder. Because his friends were annoying him so much and Kim was dating Frank and honestly could life get any worse?

"Jack! Look what I found on the Internet!" Rudy held up his phone, dashing into the school, chortling. He slipped on a banana peel, which made Jerry hide a suspicious smirk, causing the phone to slip out of his hands.

Jack caught the phone with ease, and looked at what Rudy had just been looking at. Of course, it was an embarrassing video of him. Wait...what? How did that even get online? It was the video of him throwing up all over himself...Jack was super frustrated then.

"When did this ever happen?" asked Rudy, still chuckling from the video.

"That's it!" Jack yelled, snapping his fingers in realization, "it never did! And it was uploaded on YouTube **(A/N I don't own)** by _Frankhatesnerds26._ Frank, Kim's boyfriend! He was behind all this!"

Jack's frown widened. Life did get worse. And if this was some funny Disney Show, he'd end up saying "I stand corrected." Which, ironically, he did want to say so badly just to cause a couple laughs from his friends.

"Anyway, about Kim," Milton brought them back on topic.

"The first tournament was when you asked Kim if she liked you. Your exact words: 'Y'know, I think you have a little _crush_ on me?' She said, 'Ew, no.' Then you said, 'I think you do,'" Eddie reminded Jack, hoping that was the right choice.

Evidently, it was not.

"Don't remind me!" Jack yelled, lunging for Eddie. Wow, he was off. That was usually Kim's thing. And usually Jack caught her. And no, he was not going to turn mushy and say how he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. Because that only happens in movies and Disney Channel. He was really starting to feel like he was living a Disney show, except for the, of course, fact that his life wasn't so glamorous. But, cutting out the extremely awkward moments like going to the bathroom, his life was most certainly like a Disney show. Minus him getting the girl he wants.

"Yeah, Eddie. It only reminds him that Kim never liked him. Holy Christmas nuts! Gah!" Milton gasped, realizing Jack was going to be super mad.

"You take that back!" Jack yelled.

"Why?" Jerry asked, "it's the truth."

Everyone was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop. No, seriously, Rudy happened to drop a safety pin on the ground, causing a loud noise.

"You know what? Jerry's right," Jack said sadly, "look, I'll see you guys at the dojo."

"Bye, Jack." "See ya." "Why am I at a kid's school?" "Yo, man, you'll get a girl. Whooo!" were what followed Jack out the hallway and into fifth period. Which he was late for. Which didn't matter because the teacher was most likely asleep. Which was the period he had with both Kim and Frank. Which he was not looking forward to.

* * *

"Frank, I can't keep doing this! I doubt you even have a thousand dollars to hurt Jack with," Kim rolled her eyes in fifth period.

"Kim, shush! People are listening and staring, hon," Frank said.

Kim quieted down. "But you don't have the money, do you?"

"Look, there's this rich dude, Todd, who's joining the Black Dragons. He stinks! Like, even worse than Eddie," Frank said, "and he wants to be a black belt. He'll pay Ty two thousand dollars if he can be a black belt. Ty says he has to take a test, but he's gonna rig it so Todd does become a black belt and therefore we'll have the money."

"I see," Kim said slowly. She began to realize the trap she was in. And there was nothing she could do. Not if Todd was willing to pay two thousand dollars. Unless...

"Kimmy bear!" Frank said sweetly, "remember, we've got to pay a little visit on the dojo today."

"I know!" Kim sighed, "I've got the script."

"Oh, look who decided to show up," Frank frowned at Jack.

Jack shyly walked in and didn't know where to sit. His spot was taken by Brian. And Frank was on Kim's other side.

"I love being with you!" Kim gushed to Frank. Jack wanted to barf. What was life?

"Oh honey bunches! You're making me blush!" Frank giggled. Yes, giggled. What has Frank done to Kim? And what has Kim done to Frank?

Kim herself wanted to barf. But no, Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy were more important. Because when Frank said "take down Jack," it was a given fact the rest were going down as well.

Jack took a seat in the back, staying away from Kim, Frank, and the sleeping teacher. Just as Jack had assumed, the teacher was fast asleep. Everyone chose to start on their onerous homework. Everyone but Kim, Frank, and Jack.

"Frank, I don't want to do this anymore!" Kim tried again, " _please_."

Kim knew by Jack's expression that this was killing him. And she hated that. But what could she do? Let him get beaten down? She didn't think so.

"Look," said Frank slowly, "when the plan has succeeded you may stop."

"And if it doesn't succeed?"

"Then that's your problem," Frank answered.

"So what's success exactly?"

"Beating the Bobby Wasabi dojo so bad that there won't _be_ a dojo and you'll realize what a dump it is and come back, _Kim_."

"Frank!"

"He's looking. He can probably hear us," Frank whispered.

"If only he could," Kim muttered.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be at the dojo around four-"

"-Five," Kim corrected him.

"Yeah, fo-five. Anyway, then you'll ditch the dump with me and we'll have you train at our dojo and then that'll kill 'em."

"Wait! You never said I had to train at your dojo. I am not going to break the Wasabi Code. I have to be loyal, if I can't be honest," Kim complained.

"Fine, outside our dojo. Anyway, you get the plan, _right_?"

"Yes, Frank."

"We're going to be so happy together, babe."

"Why?"

 **Oooohkayyyyy here is the next chapter of Because I Care. Tbh I just want to wrap this story up soon just because it's going a lot faster than I thought it would, so I'll try to write a new chapter rrreeeeaaaallllyyyyy soon. Thanks for reading, reviews would be great! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well that failed. This chapter came up wayyy later than first intended. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Come _on_ , Jack! You have to come to the dojo with us! You can't just skip because you feel bad. We have a tournament against the Black Dragons coming up, and winning is more important than your own personal issues!" Milton yelled, pulling Jack's arm. Let's just say Jack was heavier than Milton had assumed at first.

"Get off me! I know this tournament means a lot, but even if I did go to practice, I don't think I could focus. Dude, you understand being rejected. Well, imagine that, then feel the pain ten times more roughly because I'm new at being rejected _and_ I can just imagine that being rejected in the way I did is the _worst_ way to be rejected!" Jack said.

"Yo, technically she didn't reject you," Jerry said.

"She just got a boyfriend that isn't you, proving she doesn't like you," Eddie agreed.

" _Eddie_!" Milton said.

"Man, get used to it. Once you've asked out the fifth or sixth girl, these rejections just bounce off you like a basketball on a trashcan," Jerry offered.

"Okay...moving on from that _terrible_ analogy, Jack, just get over it. Kim's still our friend, and as her friends, it's our job to support her decision. If we tell her you like her, it'll make her feel guilty, when she did nothing wrong," Milton pointed out.

"And, if you don't come to practice, like you _told Kim you would_ , then she might think you don't care, or she might feel guilty," Eddie supplied.

"Okay! I get it; I have to go or Kim will feel bad," Jack said. At this point, he was willing to agree to anything if it quieted the other guys and stop them from making _him_ feel guilty.

"Great, we're on the same page," said Jerry, "now let's go!"

The guys all ran to the dojo. When they got there, they changed into their gis and waited for Kim. She got there, and smiled. But she didn't say much. She just anxiously looked at the clock. They warmed up and started sparring. They started punching dummies, and may or may not have hit Jerry a couple times. Of course, Jerry hit himself quite a bit. Almost time for Frank. They broke some boards. Milton could officially break three boards when he was focused and all. Most of the time he could only break one. Frank would come soon. They learned some new flips and worked with nunchucks ( **A/N not so familiar with karate. Not sure if** **this is a thing** ). Frank hadn't shown up yet. They started working with bo staffs and learned some new routines. Any minute now.

"It's already been two hours. It's four fifty nine and two seconds. We have, like, fifteen minutes left of practice," Milton said.

"Okay, let's make the most of them," Jack said. Honestly, the two seconds really got on his nerves.

Just then, the bell rang. Kim looked worried. Jack wondered why.

"Kimmy, what're you doing at this dump? C'mon, let's go. Outta my way, _Jack_ ," snickered Frank. Kim sighed. All practice she had tried to convey to the boys what was going on, but every time she tried to, she worried that Frank would show up and find out. She wondered if she could somehow devise a plan to tell the gang about Frank, and then devise a plan with them against Frank. But for now, it was being Frank's little servant, with benefits because Frank was in love with her. Which she was not happy about.

"Kim! Can't you see? Your boyfriend is _using_ you! You deserve better! Don't go with him!" Jack yelled, all but grabbing onto her.

Kim looked down. If only she _could_ not go with Frank. If only she could choose her own boyfriend. As if she didn't know Frank was using her. Kim was curious, despite her position. When Jack said she deserved better, he had looked at her with a look of desperation and longing. Was it possible that Jack liked her? Was it possible that Jack wanted to be her boyfriend? But then again, Kim had always had suspicions of the brunette liking her. She had all but been positive he liked her and felt something for her. She just found the almost confirmation look in his eyes to be quite satisfying.

She stuck her head back up, deciding with determination that the better she fooled Frank, the easier her plan may work. If only she had a plan. Kim wasn't Milton. She couldn't just look at a situation and know what to do. However, she was willing to try. For the playful, yet trustworthy black belt brunette. For the clever and sweet nerd redhead. For the confused, but with good intentions troublemaker. For the supportive and kind "playah." For the childish and loving sensei. For the wasabi warriors.

"Okay, Frank. Let me just go grab my stuff," Kim said. Milton's jaw hung open, Eddie dropped the bo staff he was holding. Jack kicked the head off a dummy. Rudy just stood there and got knocked over by a swinging reaction time helper. Jerry looked around when he noticed the atmosphere lacked its usual friendliness, although he had no idea why.

"Kim! You are not allowed to leave practice early! This is a _serious_ dojo. If you go with Frank, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out," Rudy said, hoping Kim would come to her senses.

The blonde did not look fazed when she took her things out of her locker and walked up to Frank, still in her gi. She did not look at any of her fellow warriors, for fear she might break and therefore ruin Frank's plan, and potentially the warriors themselves, if she so much as glanced their way.

" _Ahhhhhh_!" was heard from the local nail salon, causing everyone to giggle nervously.

"Oops..." Jack said.

"Bye, _warriors_ ," Frank said in a snotty voice, "Kim's mine now. And she's going to train at _our_ dojo, where everything's the best of the best."

"Kim, how could you?" Eddie asked.

Kim sighed, then grabbed Frank's hand and left, the bell dinging after them. If any of them had looked at her face at that exact moment, they would've seen a look of disgust. However, none of them did, as they were looking at the heartbroken Brewer's. He wasn't one to cry, what with his save the day personality, but this time, everyone was horrified as a fateful tear slipped down his cheek. If they had known, this would've been the second time that such an event occurred.

"Why would she do that?" Rudy asked.

"Yo, this isn't like Kim," Jerry agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go clean out her locker. Does anyone want it? Because I call dibs!" Rudy said childishly, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Rudy, this is a time to be serious," Milton said.

"Yeah. We have to figure out why she's acting like this," Eddie spoke up.

Jack still hadn't said a word. He soon realized that perhaps he wasn't as sad as he thought he was. Seeing Kim walk with Frank, he hadn't felt any real pain in his heart. Sure, a tear leaked out of his eye, but that was it. Why hadn't this caused him any real pain?

Oh, that's right. Because he liked Kim. A lot. And he had come to the resolution that if Kim liked Frank, and if Frank could make Kim happy, why shouldn't he let Kim be with Frank?

He could always like someone else, right? And Kim had never _said_ she didn't want to be friends anymore.

"Look at this!" Rudy yelled, astonished.

"What is it, Rudy?" asked Milton.

"It's a note, from Kim," said Rudy.

"What does it say?" asked Eddie.

"Just come!" Rudy said, not wanting to read it.

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack all crowded around Rudy, trying to read what was in the note.

 _Dear Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy:_

 _Meet me at the school at 1 o' clock AM sharp tonight...or tomorrow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kim_

"What does this mean?" asked Jerry.

"Forget that! Why doesn't she want _me_ to meet with her?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, but if she doesn't want you to, I don't think you should," said Rudy.

"Are we going to do it?" asked Eddie.

"Of course," Rudy, Milton, and Jerry said in unison.

 **Why do you think she doesn't want Jack there? Ha ha, well, now this is my motivation to keep writing, so I don't wait as long as last time. Apologies for that. :P. I'm just a lazy person, y'know?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Everyone's reviews on my story has inspired me to write an update faster. As all of you know, I don't update very quickly...but I really do like this story and I figure I might as well write this now. Hope you enjoy! And some of your reviews made my day, you know who you are! I appreciate every single review, follow, and fav my story gets, even if I don't say so regularly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Kim was pacing across the grass. She didn't know what to do. What to think. Frank was controlling her, taking over her. And she couldn't stop him.

She was standing in her gi, pretending to watch Frank's new routine and Brody's sparring match. Brian thought she was watching him work with a bo staff. As if. Of course, everyone else was inside. They had all tried to bribe her to go in, but as she was stubborn, they gave up. She was in the back, where no one would look and wonder. This way, she could zone out the going ons in the Black Dragon and focus on her problem.

For all Kim knew, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy may not even show up. That would waste her time, wouldn't it? To be fair, it wasn't like she would be sleeping at one either way. Because this may not seem like a troubling situation to an outside observer, but it seriously was. It almost made her want to scream right then and there. Was it save her friends and betray them, or save them and hurt them? Neither was appealing, and as she was already so far into Frank's plan, she couldn't back down now.

Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy may not have even seen the slip of paper. Perhaps they didn't bother looking? Would Jack wonder why he wasn't requested? Would he show up, assuming the lack of his name was a mistake?

Kim didn't notice that Brody was standing next to her, watching her pace, until he cleared his throat. Startled, she flipped him. Brody grunted, then got up.

"You okay?" asked Brody.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nobody else noticed, but I saw you were pacing, looking slightly perplexed."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever." With that, he left, but not before noticing the way Kim looked at the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

* * *

 _Jack, we're gonna go now. If we don't text at 2 sharp, call the police_

Jack chuckled at Eddie's message. There really was no need for police. Was there? What if Frank set them up? What if Frank and Kim really were trying to kill them? Or harm them physically? Would Kim do that? What if Kim didn't even write the letter, and Frank put it there? But how? Frank wasn't smart enough. But then...who was? Ty? Ty didn't care that much, right? What about Brody? Jack snapped his fingers.

"Brody put the letter there!" he yelled out loud. He was lying on his bed on his front side, originally a very comfortable position. But Jack just _knew_ Brody set them up! Brody, everything he ever was, was a lie. Being such a double agent, it was difficult to know what Brody's next move might be. He was definitely behind this.

"Jack, hon, are you okay?" shouted Mrs. Brewer, probably hearing his outburst.

"Yup, just had a nightmare," said Jack. It was twelve forty five in the morning. If his mom knew he was awake and coming up with theories for an otherwise rather simple situation, he would be grounded for life.

"Okay!" yelled back his mom, before dropping the topic and letting him "sleep." His mom thoroughly trusted him, probably because she thought Milton, Eddie, and Kim were "angels" and they've influenced him.

Jack decided to sneak out and warn his friends. After all, if Brody got to his, for lack of a better word, defenseless friends and hurt them when Jack was in his bed, he would never forgive himself. He pulled up the window and climbed out, still wearing his pajamas which consisted of a T-shirt and sweat pants.

The boy had never snuck out before, so when he climbed out, he reached for a tree branch and missed. Jack worriedly groped around, losing his footing in his room. This caused the young karate student to come tumbling down from a second story window and land in a bush. Fortunately. Although he was sore, Jack was relieved he was okay, as the rush that he had felt previously while falling down was not pleasant. When his heart rate had slowed to normal, Jack quickly dashed to the school.

* * *

"Um, are you guys a little nervous?" asked Milton, shaking. He had never disobeyed his dad this far before.

Jerry, who constantly snuck out, smirked and shook his head. "Yo, you're the only nervous one, man."

"Actually, I'm a little scared, too," Eddie murmured. "What if something happens? What if they've changed Kim? We don't have Kim or Jack to protect us!"

"Hello? You have me," Rudy said.

The three boys turned away and pretended to have not heard Rudy's statement, making the childish man pout.

"There's the school!" Milton said, pointing excitedly.

"Milton," Rudy said, "we can _see_ the school. You don't have to tell us." Milton blushed and nodded, as they proceeded on into the school grounds. They soon started roaming outside, desperately waiting for Kim.

It was exactly a minute till one. If Kim didn't show up, they would know they had been played. All four of the waiting group had certain moments in that single minute, that sixty second period of time, that they had considered dashing out and crawling back into bed. However, not one of them did, as Jack, and Kim, were much more important to them.

"There you guys are!" said Kim, smiling and waving with eagerness yet alert. Almost as if she were happy to see them, yet not quite sure if she was doing the right thing.

"Kim!" they all yelled, before engulfing her in a hug. They may have seen her the day before (it's after midnight, remember? :D), but it felt like they hadn't seen her, the real _Kim_ , the sneaky Kim who cared, for a long time. Truthfully, it hadn't been long since they've seen her. Two days tops. Yet that long day seemed to have dragged out into what felt like a year, or maybe a century.

Kim hugged them back, then shushed them and pulled them into the shadows. Seaford High was no special school; it had no special student garden or anything. But if the children hid in between trees, they wouldn't be seen. And since there were no observant teachers, they could hide in that exact location.

"Before you guys speak, there's a lot I have to explain," said Kim.

The guys all nodded.

"What happened with me and Frank was-"

" _Brewer! I honestly mean no harm!_ " yelled a voice.

 **Well, there you have it! It could've been longer, but then again, I guess in order to keep it interesting, probably not. I intend to make many layers, if you know what I mean, into the story. I don't know, I'll just have to see. Thank you guys for reading! Please review! And also- all errors written in former chapters such as the error in this sentence: "It was mold day" will be fixed once the story is finished. In case you guys wanted to know. Anyway, thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay...hey peeps. So, here's what's happening. I know a lot of y'all like this story, so my others are gonna be on a sort of break (not really because I don't update much anyway even when they're not on break) so I can focus on this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jack ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to screw up and be too late. Somehow, he knew Brody was behind this. Brody was, after all, very suspicious. Jack didn't know if he could trust Brody anymore considering what happened last time. And sure, second chances are great, but when a guy's messed up that badly, can you forgive him?

When Jack reached the school grounds, he couldn't find anything useful. Not the shining hair of Kim, not the loud chewing sounds from Eddie, not the odor from Jerry, not the item Rudy likely dropped, nor the annoying rants of Milton. This wasn't good. What if they took his friends? What if this was a prank? Seriously, what was Frank planning?

"Brewer! Hey! What are you doing here?" asked a voice that made Jack turn red with anger. Brody. Ugh, why was he here? Did he know where Kim was? Did he take the rest? Did Brody have information?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jack asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Brody shivered a little at Jack's tone. "Uh...I'm trying to find Kim."

"Why? How do you know she's here?" asked Jack. This Brody was suspicious. He probably spied on them twenty-four seven. It'd be pretty awkward if Brody caught them doing...erm... necessary embarrassing things while spying. It just would be.

"Chill, dude. I had Kim's phone, and there was a reminder-"

"- _Why did you have Kim's phone?_ "

"Jack, I had her phone because she let me watch a video on there and-"

"-Video? What video? Kim hates videos on her phone! She thinks the screen is too tiny!"

"It was a karate video! To help my technique! Man, are we doing a debate crossfire or something? Hm...is your source reliable?"

" _Don't change the topic! Where's Kim_?" asked the caring black belt, just about ready to pounce on Brody.

"I don't know! I'm looking for her. I know what Frank's doing, and I want to help!"

"Help? Help Frank? You want to hurt her, don't you? You just can't get it out of your stupid head that maybe Kim's _happy with us_!"

"That's not it!"

"Oh, but you implied it! And Frank's not doing anything! They're just two kids in love!"

"I guess. I mean, Kim's all dreamy when Frank's there and-"

"- _You want to hurt Kim! You've done something!_ " At that, Jack swung a punch at Brody. Brody, surprised, yelped at the impact.

"Brewer! I honestly mean no harm!" yelled Brody.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Eddie.

"I don't know," Kim admitted slowly, cocking her eyebrow as if she were studying their surroundings. "But that sounds like Brody."

"You mean the guy who tried to sabotage your Cotillion, only to have Jack fix it?" Milton asked, for clarification and to hint at something Kim couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yeah. What other Brody do you know?" Kim chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Y'know, Kim has a good point there," Eddie said.

"Yo, I know this other Brody! Oh...wait...never mind, his name was George," Jerry said.

"How'd you get...forget it," Milton gave up on the hopeless confused boy.

"Well, are you guys gonna go find out what it is, or am I the only mature one here?" asked Rudy.

"First, you're thirty," Milton said as if that one sentence (which was a full sentence as 'you' was the subject and 'are' was the verb and that's what makes a clause) meant everything; explained everything, "And second, uh, yeah! Let's go, guys!"

The warriors and Kim all went to find Brody. The guys because they wanted to pretend to kill Brody while also not getting hurt, and Kim to find out why Brody might potentially be in danger.

Just as they reached the source of the sound, they saw a furious Jack raise his fist to punch Brody in the face. The poor black belt was defenseless and cowered near the dirt ground.

" _Stop_!" yelled Kim loudly, rushing to prevent any harm.

As she got there, she noticed that Jack's arms and face were covered in scratches, giving away that he fell out of a tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Brody...I know he's up to something...wait...what?" to say Jack was confused would be an understatement. He was more clueless than Jerry was. Which was saying a lot.

"I don't know where you got that idea from, but Brody's not trying to hurt me or the guys," said Kim.

"Actually, I was here to help," said Brody slowly, "I know what's going on, Kim. And I think you should tell the guys."

"That's what I was going to do!" said Kim.

"Well hurry! Frank could come any moment!"

"To a school? Please, I know he's desperate, but that's definitely not him."

"Hurry up and explain!" Jack said, keeping a firm grasp on Brody just in case. _Just in case_.

"Well..." said Kim slowly.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Lindsey with a sugar sweet smile.

All of them- Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Jack, Kim, and Brody- groaned. Because...ahem? Kim was just about to bust Frank!

"I think a good question would be, what are _you_ doing here?" asked Jack. All of the karate students and the sensei nodded.

"I was just taking a casual stroll at the school, at night, y'know?"

"Uh, no, we don't," responded Jack, "who does that?"

"That sounds like fun!" Milton said.

"Okay, guys, I have something to tell you. About Kim," Lindsey said.

"Oh joy. Ruining my life again, are you? They know everything about me," said Kim.

"Really? _Everything_?" said Lindsey, "they don't know..."

She started opening a weathered book with the word _Diary_ in gold written on the cover.

Brody slapped the book out of her hand.

 **Sort of a cliffhanger, right? Okay, I've been thinking of a schedule for updating. I'm gonna post a new chapter of this every Monday, so that I can keep on track. What do you think? :) Also I kinda hate myself for putting Lindsey in here (is it Lindsay? If it is, tell me), but I figured why not? Plus, I'm not sure if I should make her evil or good. I need your input! THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I LOVE THIS STORY. So I'm gonna keep going and I'll update on Monday, as planned. Because that's the plan. And plans are meant to be respected.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, you heard right. I don't own anything...*disappointment***

"Why'd you do that?" Lindsey growled at Brody angrily.

"Yeah...what's Kim hiding from us?" Jack asked, looking at Kim. He was hurt that she kept something from them; that she kept something from _him_.

"I swear, if you guys say another word, you deserve to not know the truth!" Kim burst out. The rest stopped talking and looked at her, challenging her to see if she really would tell them.

"Frank's been..."

Jack's phone alerted that he had a new message at the moment and Kim could've murdered him for not having it on vibrate. But, in the end, she was glad she hadn't, because of what the text said.

 _Dont talk 2 Kim or listen 2 Kim or u'll regrit it_

Jack didn't know who sent the message. It didn't matter. If he didn't get to find out what Kim had to say, but everyone was alright, then he wouldn't.

"What does it say?" asked Milton. Nobody noticed that Kim got a text of her own.

 _Don't talk to Jack or explain to Jack anything or you'll regret it._

"Uh, I have to go," Jack muttered, shoving his phone in his pocket and leaving. Kim sighed, that was way easier than anticipated.

"Okay, spill," Eddie said.

"Frank...he's been making me pretend to be his girlfriend," said Kim.

"I knew it!" said Milton, "Nerd: one million, the rest of you: zero!"

Everyone glared at him to shut up.

"So...I don't actually like Frank. But, if I don't date him, he'll be set on taking out Jack. And nothing will stop him. There's this kid who stinks. But by making him a black belt, the Black Dragons get a lot of money, and will be able to pay for something intricate, and take out Jack."

"Wait? So, you're technically still available?" Lindsey asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah...why?"

"Jack's mine, Kim!"

"Okay...?" Kim was puzzled. Was it that obvious she liked Jack? Because she was _good_ at hiding her emotions if she wanted to.

"Guys, we need to figure out a way to stop Frank," Milton said.

"Yo, for once I agree," Jerry said.

"Just shut up," Eddie said.

"Wait...remember the guy with the money, Kim?" asked Brody.

"Yeah! I don't remember his name, but yeah."

"We could somehow make him want to leave the dojo, therefore making Ty and Frank not able to pay anymore," said Brody.

"That guy is dead set on being a Black Dragon."

"Okay. Well, so was I, and look at me now!" Brody spread his arms out, indicating the change.

"You're still a Black Dragon," Milton observed.

"Good point," Brody finally muttered.

* * *

Jack was puzzled. Why couldn't he talk to Kim? What was going on? Why couldn't the person look up how to spell 'regret'?

It was all so confusing. One thing he did know, he was wrong about Brody. For now. Brody could still be bad, but he wasn't guilty. However, in Jack's book, everyone was guilty until proven innocent. And Jack knew he didn't make sense, but then again, what did at this point?

He made his way back home.

* * *

" _Don't you dare ruin our plan."_

" _I wouldn't dream of it."_

" _If you do, then Ty won't let you in."_

" _They're trying to break a boy's heart."_

" _While they're busy doing that, we'll do what we have to do."_

" _We have to manipulate them."_

" _You got the boy's number?"_

" _And the girl's."_

" _Give me the girl's."_

" _Here you go."_

" _I texted her something, look."_

" _Okay."_

" _So we're good with the plan?"_

" _Yep."_

* * *

"He's going to buy it," Ty said.

"We'll be invisible...nope that's not it...itsy...nope..."

"Invincible."

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Give him this black belt, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

I know something. In fact, I'm in something. Nobody knows. It'll destroy people. It might get me in jail, but, been there done that.

Okay, fine, I've never been in jail. How many girls my age have?

Still, I could seriously go. But having my background, I'm willing to take risks. And, I don't see the point of my life even if I get caught. Some people, like Kim, will always hate me, causing me to wonder if maybe, just maybe, the world needs people to love each other. To me that sounds stupid but maybe not to Kim.

My parents, they were criminals. They were jewel thieves and were rich because of it. I guess they had some heart though. They never wanted a kid. While most people think that would lugubrious for me, I'm okay with it. So, instead of just, you know, getting rid of me, or even forcing me to live the life of a criminal, they've decided to let me live a normal life with my aunt. A _normal life_. Well, it doesn't matter, because my life isn't normal at all.

I met this guy the other day. Todd. He was charming and was good at karate. He's a world champion, except, he's been traveling by the name of Richard Paul. He informed me on his plan, and I think I'm going to help. I'm poor, and he's greedy; we'll get our money, and slaves, and potentially rule over Seaford.

I just hope our plan works.

 **Short chapter. But** _ **very**_ **packed, if you know what I mean. Okay, so I missed the Monday deadline. By a week. But I thought, instead of posting it Tuesday, why not post** _ **two**_ **chapters this Monday? So, enjoy this one and the one next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I told ya I was gonna update Monday (aka a week ago) but I didn't, so here's the bonus chapter you get to even it all up!**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously. Why would I own anything and write fanfiction? Bottom line, I don't.**

(Mystery POV)

I've got a lot to do. And by a lot, I mean a _lot_. The poor boy, Theodore, has no idea how to rob a town. Yes, you heard me. Rob a town. Why? Well, I'm certainly not rich. I was. But I blew all my money. So I'm poor now. In fact, I wouldn't be living right now if I didn't rob.

It's funny, because, when you think about it, robbing can be a profession. It's not by choice. Do you people think I _want_ to live a life of crime, just for the exhilaration of stealing? Maybe for other criminals that's the reason, but not for me.

I mean, Flynn Ryder was a criminal. But he was a regular guy. Eugene. And he didn't steal the crown for any person except he was poor, and well, it was necessary.

Life's a game. We're all going for the same prize: happiness. How you get there, well that's up to you. And your restrictions? That's what laws are for. To be the rules for your game. But, people tweak the rules in Monopoly, don't they? So, I'm just gonna tweak the law a little bit.

Before you say, well, that's different because it's not hurting anybody, people come and they go. Within the Earth's full existence, humans only roamed the Earth a pinch of the time. So, one life span, say, a hundred years, means nothing to Earth. So, shortening that itty bitty useless lifespan isn't that big of a deal. If they couldn't survive the game, it's their problem.

Granted, I'm not much of a killer. I like to leave that to Teddy. Now, I don't _like_ to kill people. No, I use killing as a last resort. You know that rascal, Jack? Or Kim? Or Frank? Or Ty? I'm not going to kill _any_ of them. Frankly, I think that boy who's a little vain about his hair and that girl who has been fake dating that other dude would be cute together.

My plan is to ship them out. Those "Wasabi Warriors." The Black Dragons made me poor, I'm going to make them pay. Take down their town.

Yes, my plan isn't very well thought. But overall, I think it could work. I think one thing that makes me want to go through with my plan is that I hate Ty. Well, I don't hate him, but he's certainly not someone I'd really like.

Now that y'all know a little bit about me and my plans, I've gotta talk to Teddy.

"Uncle Zack!" yells Teddy up the stairs.

"Yes, Teddy?"

"So, I've gone to the Black Dragons, like you've asked me, Zack," he says.

"Is the girl pretty?"

"Kim? Well duh. But she's taken."

"I know. But, is she attractive enough to be, I don't know, bait, for the boys in Seaford?"

"Maybe. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No."

"Okay, good enough. Kim's pretty, and would lure the guys, especially Jack, but what about the girls?"

"That's the beauty of it. Jack."

"Ohhhhhh."

"Look here, Teddy, we have to take the town down, scare it. Kidnap the mayor."

"Got it!"

"The boy's mighty scared, isn't he?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"The girl?"

"Doubtful."

"Convince the girl!"

"How, Zack?"

"Give me her phone number!"

 _Hey, beauty. If you don't do as I say, say goodbye to your little warriors. Oh, and your precious Mr. Cares About Hair. I don't want to hurt you, but if harming you is necessary, I am not afraid to. Do exactly what the next text says or you know what will happen._

I get a text back about a second later.

 _Yes sir._

Aw, this is what she'd do for her little warriors. I really do hope they have a happy ending.

 **Short, short, short. But informational I must say. This guy, not a bad heart, y'know? Still, ha! It's my story, it's** _ **not**_ **gonna be a happy ending so easily. :P. I don't think this mystery POV should be such a mystery anymore. It should be pretty clear his intentions. Anyway, enjoy your chapter. Oh, and your spring break if it's still going on, like mine!**

 **PS, this content isn't very suggestive, I hope. I mean, no actual mention of weapons. If you guys think I should, I'll change it to T or even M. I just don't really want to yet.**

 **Also, heh heh, does anyone else find that they're imaging Teddy as Arthur from like the third episode of Kickin' It? Ahh somebody!**

 **Teddy's, ahem, better than Arthur, okay? Okay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here's the next chapter of my story, yay! UM OKAY YOU GUYS ARE EPIC!**

 **Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own anything, I promise!**

" _Kim!_ " yelled Jack.

He woke up, frightened. It was all just a dream. It was too real to be a dream, yet it couldn't have been real. That would be ridiculous.

 _He had been doing one of those Instagram tag people things, except he wasn't tagging anybody. He was really just doing it by himself for entertainment._

 _ **Someone who you couldn't live without.**_

 _Jack shook his head. There was nobody he couldn't live without. Everybody was just a slight addition to his life of lovely. At least, that's what he told himself. Some added more than others, sure, but nobody meant that much._

' _Are you sure?' an annoying voice asked. Was it his conscious? Did he need medical help?_

" _Yes, I'm sure," Jack said, looking like an idiot._

' _Is there, I don't know, maybe a special girl who you love?'_

" _No."_

' _That beautiful black belt?'_

" _Wha-but-ju-no," Jack muttered, "anyway, she wouldn't care if I died anyhow."_

' _Maybe not-'_

" _Maybe not? What kind of consolation are you?"_

' _Maybe not, but that's not what I'm asking you. I'm asking if you care about that girl.'_

" _I don't care that much," Jack lied. It was obvious he was lying._

' _Fine. We'll show you what we want to do to your girl then.'_

 _Two black shadows showed up right in front of Jack. They looked large, muscular, bulky, mysterious, and definitely intimidating._

 _Then Kim was visible. She appeared to look like an angel, gorgeous, dressed in white, and floating on a cloud. The shadows started attacking her._

 _One grabbed her and dragged her off to some place. Kim looked up in fear._

" _Jack! Help! What are they doing?"_

 _Jack tried to help, but the other man was holding him back._

" _You don't need her, remember?"_

 _He snickered as they walked off, Kim giving Jack the most scared look he had ever seen._

 _Then he was shown a new image. Kim was lying there, lifeless, cold, surrounded in dirt. He tried reaching her, at least to say goodbye, but he was chained back._

' _Want to see the rest of the warriors?'_

He woke up at that. So, obviously, he did care a lot about Kim. And the others. Was there a point to that dream? He had always known there was a _connection_ , if nothing else, between him and Kim, and he always knew that the warriors were like family.

But, he'd never really thought about his existence if one of them were to go. Would he see a point in surviving? He'd never preferred to think of...dying.

That dream, it seemed so real. Ridiculously real. Not that his conscience could magically turn into two men. Or that Kim could actually be floating on a cloud. Just the fear. And the emotion. That had been real, even in slumber.

That influenced Jack to call Kim. He always did, before school, but it was only five in the morning. He knew Kim hated waking up early, and would probably hate him all day for it (what, he had a crush on a drama queen!), but he _needed_ to a) make sure she was alive, and b) let her know how much she meant to him.

* * *

Kim's phone rang on her nightstand. She didn't have an alarm; Jack would call when she should get up, and if one of her other friends happened to call earlier than that, well, she would get up then. But Kim had come to be afraid of her phone.

She had received many texts by then about what she should do. She wouldn't tell anybody, not even Jack, whom she told everything to because he was her ultimate best friend. Best _friend_ and something more. She wouldn't tell Milton either. Jerry and Eddie were never her go-to guys for situations. They just, probably wouldn't help.

Regardless, Kim picked up her phone. It was Jack. She was grateful for that. She had clarification last night, or, rather, earlier that day. She was allowed to speak to Jack as long as he didn't find out what was going on, the fake dating, the Todd, the money, the overthrowing plan, and the tempting plan.

"Hello?"

" _I'm glad you're not grumpy. I was afraid you'd be mad._ "

"I wasn't even asleep."

" _Ooh, rough night?_ "

"You were there...half the time. I'm still kind of mad at you for, y'know..."

" _I know, I'm sorry. But you're alive, right?_ "

Did he get stupider over night? Was this a new teenage boy phase? A trend?

"Yeah...that's why I'm on the phone with you..."

" _Right. Kim, I just wanted to tell you, you mean a lot to me. Like, a lot. I don't know what I'd do without you._ "

Kim was shocked. She always knew Jack cared, she just didn't think he'd ever say it, or admit it. It wasn't like saying he liked her, although she had a pretty good idea that he did, it was more of a confirmation that he really did value anything they had together.

"...Thanks, Jack. You mean a lot to me, too."

" _Okay, well that's all I've got to say. See you at school?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Bye._ "

"Bye."

Kim hung up. Sure, it was a little strange that Jack just called her at five to tell her that. But it's not like she minded. She wondered what influenced him to open up, as he was never very good at showing his emotions. Granted, by then Kim was already good at knowing the little signals about him, but as a whole, he just wasn't very emotional.

* * *

" _Bye_."

"I love you." Jack muttered this into the phone, but he knew Kim had already hung up. He sort of just needed to get that off his chest, and it wasn't like it was anything new. He loved Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry just as much as he loved Kim. Just maybe not in the same way.

Jack sighed as he started to get ready for the day. Soon, he received a text.

 _You love your little princess, right? Well, if you love her, I suggest finding out what's wrong with her._

Jack was confused. Nothing was wrong with Kim.

Except something was. She picked up her phone at the third ring, not the second, as usual. That meant she was reluctant to get to the phone. So, who would have noticed? Was someone stalking him? How did they know he loved Kim? He was suddenly frightened.

But he would find out what was wrong. Probably not by asking, but by _noticing_.

 **So here it is! I sorta just wanted to add this in as a reminder that they are really close. I wonder who the texter to Jack is though ;).**

 **Stay tuned for more! (Is that even a thing for fanfiction?)**

 **OH WELL JUST ENJOY GUYS :P!**

 **And just out of curiosity-**

 **WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SPORT?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I'm so sorry! I've been busy all week what with school starting again and all that crap. So I'm literally writing this chapter on Monday, the day I'm going to post. So, this is either gonna be crazy short, or late. I wrote a chapter, but then I hated it, so I'm writing a new one.**

 **Also, a good thing to know about this story is- it's not really a bunch of drama to get to love. Jack's love is pretty straight forward and so is Kim's. It's really about what people do "because they care."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Your assignment for today is to write an essay on the "future." I'll collect them at the end of class," Mrs. Sherwood stated.

 _Future_

 _The future is hard to anticipate. It's not something we can all think about. In other words, yes, the future is what somebody will have for lunch tomorrow. But it's more than just that._

 _The future is unpredictable. We can't precisely know the future. We can prepare for it all we want: stabilize our houses for earthquakes, write our wedding vows early. But spontaneous things are going to happen. For all we know, despite scientific calculations, the world could explode tomorrow. This is unlikely,_ incredibly _unlikely, but it's still possible. Anything is possible._

 _I'm not exactly sure if my previous example is good or not, because I'm writing about the future, and not science. However, I can say that I know what I mean._

 _Having no regrets. That's a pretty important message. In the world, we regret a lot: not saying I love you, not pursuing our dreams, not causing your friend to laugh when you could've. However stupid your regret may seem, it is still a regret; a lost opportunity._

 _We don't know what's ahead us. We don't know who will be with us. I can't guarantee my friends will be with me when my world ends. I can't be sure I'll be with them when theirs end. It's kind of sad, when you think about it. So many high school friends, soon to be memories. You'll look upon them with nostalgia, when you're lying on the couch all languid and hopeless. I can only hope that in thirty years I may have the honor of being near one of my friends._

 _Those songs, saying we'll always be connected, they are true to a certain degree. I'll always have everyone I ever knew in my heart, forever. Only sometimes, an important person becomes so tiny in my sea of people I value because they no longer hold importance, and I'll forget them. But I won't really forget. I like to think that when you forget something, it is your brain hiding something that's waiting to be remembered. Like hide and seek. And I think with the more people I meet, the more I get the idea that I shall never forget anybody in the future. I'll be connected, in a way, to them._

 _Granted, there's no way of saying I'll make it that long. This world- we only live here for so long. Then we're gone. Some of us leave a mark, some of us don't. I can't say what I want to happen because I don't know yet. I don't think I'll know until I die. And then it will be too late, and I can only hope I left happily._

 _My boyfriend, my friends, my_ warriors _, will always be important. But eventually, I'm not going to keep doing karate. I want to, I truthfully do, but I don't think I can. I'll be an old woman one day, hopefully proud of who she is. She'll look back, and wonder, "was my boyfriend just a new notch on my belt, or did he mean something?"_

 _I can't predict the future. I can't even come close to it. I don't want to. I don't expect much. I don't know what I think. But if there's one thing I do know, it's that I will never forget high school. Wasabi._

Mrs. Sherwood came around and collected everybody's essays. She glanced over Kim's, looking amused. She nodded.

"Good job, Kim."

Then she finished collecting the essays.

"Class, most of you were simplistic. Which is honestly what I expected. You guys wrote what you see yourselves doing. Julie, you want to go to Harvard. Dan, you want to own a food truck.

"But there is more to our future than what we want to be. Kim thoroughly explains it. When can expect a lot, we can prepare, but we can't be sure. We can't guarantee we'll remember everybody, and I'm sure something life changing is bound to happen soon. But as long as we are connected to people, and know where we came from, we'll be alright."

Little did the class know, things would change quickly.

"That text will get questions rising."

"Their future is about to change. That boy better do as we say."

 **I know I didn't address any questions from the previous chapter. I'm awful like that. But c'mon guys, who doesn't want a little talk about the future? Okay, next chapter will get somewhere, this was a quick written one. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

 **Question of the week: Who's your favorite singer?**

 **My answer: Taylor Swift.**

 **Keep reading! (Ps I'll be responding to some reviews if they aren't by guests starting tomorrow.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Writing new chapters within the deadline is so hard. Ps I know I know I promised to read your reviews and PM back. I will, just not now (I've read them, I just haven't replied yet). SCHOOL IS KILLING ME SLOWLY BUT SURELY! Here's something worth adding: I admire authors who have a plot for their story and know where they're taking it. I honestly have no idea XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Kim slowly trudged to lunch. She didn't want to go. She had to deal with Frank, of course, and worry about the texts she was getting. It didn't, and she knew this for sure, really matter _what_ the texts said so much as what she should do about it. Frankly, the texter could send her a cat emoji and she'd be frightened out of her wits.

"Kim!" Jack yelled, running up to her.

"Jack!" she mimicked teasingly. "Yes?"

"Can I...can I see your phone?"

"Why?" Kim was puzzled. He had his own, right there, in his hand.

"Ugh...erm...my phone's out of battery, and I need to text my mom," said Jack.

"Text your mom?" Kim chuckled, "you never want to text her. Something about whenever you do, she starts babying you."

"Well...this time...I have to tell her...to bring...my pants?" Okay, that worked a lot better in Jack's mind than it did out there. _A lot_.

"Um...you're wearing pants- never mind! I don't want to know! Here," Kim gave him her phone.

Jack sighed in relief. If she had questioned him, things would've gone downhill for him. Worse than they already were, at least.

Jack fumbled with the password and went to the messages. Finally! The answer to all his questions. Except life could never be that easy. Of course not. All he saw was a message to a number he didn't remember, saying _I'll text you back later :)_.

Kim usually kept all the people's names with their corresponding number, so he didn't understand why somebody _didn't_ have a name.

That was all he got to know before the phone was swiped out of his hands. He looked at Kim, questioning her move.

"S...sorry...I meant to text Grace something and...and...I didn't...I'll let you borrow it in a sec. Can your...ahem...pants wait?" Kim stuttered nervously, realizing Jack would be able to see the messages, and knowing that wasn't good.

She quickly deleted the chat, after screenshotting every message sent.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...um...yeah," Jack mumbled, looking down. That was embarrassing.

She handed the phone back to Jack, and he noticed the chat was gone. So it meant something. And he had to find out what. That was his mission.

He typed in his mom's number, since Kim was watching.

 _Hey mom can you get my pants_

That was awkward for Jack. And Kim, of course.

( **A/N AWKWARD AUTHOR'S NOTE RIGHT HERE YEAH THE PANTS THING WAS MEANT TO CREATE AWKWARDNESS DON'T JUDGE MY CHOICE OF THINGS TO WRITE MAN I WISH THERE WERE EMOJIS ON FANFIC)**

 _What?_ was her reply, _Kim?_

 _Oh yeah this is Jack my phone doesn't have any more battery can you bring them_

"I think I'm just going to go into the cafeteria. Give it to me when you're finished. I'll be sitting with the Black Dragons," Kim said.

"Okay."

 _What? What did you do? Not make it to the toilet on time again and have a little accident?_

 _Nvm mom forget I said anything._

 _Forget? What did you do?_

 _NOTHING OKAY PLEASE MOM_

 _Fine we'll talk about your changing body at home_ **(EEP SORRY)**

 _MOM_

Jack deleted the conversation off Kim's phone. She did _not_ need to see that. Like seriously not. He found no use in that entire take Kim's phone thing. He'd have to dig deeper then. And also convince Kim he wasn't a weirdo. He didn't know which was harder.

"Here," he gave the phone to Kim.

"Y...you deleted the conversation...right? I don't want to know what happened," said Kim.

"Yeah."

"Good, thanks."

"We're having a chat about it at home..."

"Tough luck."

"Yeah. I'm probably going to be off my phone for at least five hours."

"Don't be ridiculous. Your mom would talk way longer. Make it six."

"Right."

" _Jack get lost_!" Frank said, throwing his arm around Kim.

To say Kim was annoyed at Frank would be an understatement. He kept doing it, and he really smelled bad.

"Um...sure..." Jack dashed off.

He noticed how when they thought he wasn't looking, Kim shrugged Frank's arm off.

"Be a little more subtle! You smell," Kim complained. Jack chuckled.

"Well if I'm more stubble...no...settle..."

"Subtle," Brody interrupted.

"Right, he's going to find out that..." And of course somebody had to bring a blender to school and start blending at that moment.

"I don't care if he finds out anymore!" said Kim at last.

"You want to hurt him?" asked Frank, smirking, "you want your poor little Jack to end up injured, lying in a pool of his own blood? Shaking with fear? His eyes asking you how you could be so cruel?"

Jack's head snapped up. What? What was Frank talking about?

Kim was about to answer, when she yelled, "Todd!"

 _Who was Todd?_ Jack was utterly confused.

"Kim, I need you to follow me," said a boy, glaring at Frank, then looking at Jack.

Kim followed almost willingly, leaving an angry Frank, a happy Brody, and a Jerry-fied Jack.

 **Short. OKAY GUYS NO JACK WON'T GET THE TALK. LIKE, YOU'LL SEE HOW IT'LL BE WEIRD EVENTUALLY; I ADDED IT IN FOR HUMOR. And awkwardness. There will have to be awkwardness eventually. Things are moving now! I hope this answered some questions.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been a while. But here's why: I can't freaking** ** _stand_** **school anymore. Without the snow days, I'd be out and enjoying my summer. It's so annoying. So here's your next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in** ** _forever_** **, but I'm not dead.**

 **Disclaimer: Y'all know it. I don't own anything.**

"Jack, come on, go faster!" yelled Kim, anxiously looking at Todd.

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't go fast enough. It's not like I'm entirely confused on what's going on and nobody ever bothered to tell me!" Jack snapped.

"Jack...did you get any texts...lately?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know what's going on either, exactly, but..." Kim lied. She knew what was going on.

"Uh...Kim..." Todd sighed, "you know Zack told you not to tell Jack. Well, I think...I think you should at least tell him the Frank part."

"It's not like that part matters anymore," heaved Kim, glancing out at the sunshine. How could a day possibly be this misleading?

"What?" Jack was curious. Brody looked at Kim and nodded.

"So...there might be this teeny tiny possibility that I was fake dating Frank."

"Teeny tiny?" Brody snorted, "you couldn't even stand the sight of his face when Jack wasn't around to look at you guys."

Jack looked at them. So this was all a fake? Kim wasn't actually dating Frank? Kim didn't actually have feelings for Frank? Kim was _available_?

"Okay, _Brody_ , who's telling the story? Me or you? Because I'm fine either way, you just gotta tell me."

Brody surrendered. "Fine, you, gosh."

"Anyway, Frank wanted to go on a date with me, as you know. But...he wanted it too much. More than usual."

"A _lot_ more." Brody stepped in. Kim glared at him.

"He...threatened you. He said, if I didn't fake date him, then it's buh bye for you."

"Kim, you _know_ I can take down Frank easily by myself. I can't believe you don't have faith in me. Wow, that hurts," Jack said.

" _Okay would anyone else like to tell the story?_ " Kim yelled.

"Alright! You, Mr. Nobody Has Faith In You, and you, Mr. No Purpose, stop interrupting Miss Crawford here! Do you want to know what happened or not?" Todd yelled.

"I do too have a purpose- never mind," Brody sighed.

"So, he hired Otai Academy students to take you down. Like, legit take you down. No mercy. Apparently they get a free out of jail pass, so murder isn't a problem for them. At least, that's what Sheila said. Thinking about it, she might not be the best source, considering she thinks bacon comes from a chicken...

"To protect you, I had to fake date Frank. I don't know _why_ he thought that would hurt you, it's not like you were extremely jealous or anything..." Yes, Kim was trying to get Jack to contradict that and admit he liked her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Kim. You. Know. Jack. Likes. You. Why. Are. You. Torture. Ing. Him." Brody said with anger.

"Right...so that was Frank's plan. I wanted to tell you, but then Todd here showed up. Right good time for that, huh?" asked Kim.

"Okay well I'm just going to be the bigger man here and leave Kim and Jack alone. Brody, come with me."

Brody looked at him, confused. "What? But I want to stay- oh..."

He left with Todd.

"I just don't get it. You don't think I can take down Otai students? I got a _scholarship_ there, and you don't believe in me. You got mad at _me_ for going easy on _you_. Look who's being a hypocrite," Jack said angrily.

"Oh, I get it! So it's _my_ fault that you're not lying in a pool of your own blood!"

"We both know that can't happen. Or at least, if you had _faith_ in me, you'd know."

"Why are you so mad about me having faith? You know I do."

"No. Kim. I don't know, anymore."

Jack turned away, making a rather dramatic statement, if you asked Kim.

They stayed quiet for ten minutes. Finally, Kim sighed.

"You just don't understand," she said, still not facing his way.

"Understand what? That I'm trapped in some sort of cave all because you don't think I'm good at karate? Yeah, must be _so_ hard to understand."

"Just shut up!" Kim yelled, "and listen to me."

Jack huffed, but stayed quiet.

"You don't get what it's like...to think of somebody you care about...a lot...to just get _hurt_ , when you know you can stop it. And you believe in them. But you know that there's that _tiny_ chance that maybe, maybe they wouldn't come out. And it's all your fault."

"I could've done it, Kim. It's not about, like, me in general. It's about you not having faith in me. That part, it really hurts."

"I just thought it was stupid to put you through unnecessary pain."

" _Unnecessary pain?_ Do you _know_ how much seeing you with... never mind..."

"What, Jack?"

"Would you just stop it?!" Jack screamed.

"Stop _what_?"

"Acting like you don't know! It's so obvious you do."

"Know _what_?"

"That I like you!"

Silence surrounded them. Of course Kim knew that. It was obvious. She just didn't expect him to say it out loud, at least not yet.

Jack bit his lip nervously. He knew Kim knew. He'd even gone on to hope Kim liked him back. But saying it was a lot different. Now Kim _had_ to reply, and it was either all his dreams came true, he got rejected, or, most likely, he'd get a boring response.

"Oh," she said softly. Of course. Plan C was always the smartest way to go.

He sat there, not saying anything. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't make him look like an idiot. Not unless she said something.

Finally, he couldn't take it. Hoping to do _something_ to the mood, he managed to say, "Well?"

"Well what?" she asked.

"What's with your 'what's?" he countered.

"What do you mean by 'well'?" Kim asked him, still not looking at him even when he turned to look at her.

"Just say something! I told you how I feel about you. Aren't you going to tell me how you feel about me?"

"I care a lot about you. I told you that."

She was the queen of giving little information.

" _Kim_!" he begged, "if you're going to reject me, do it!" **(Lol suck at teenage boy stuff you're just gonna have to deal with my cheesy-ness. Sorry if it makes you cringe.)**

"How can I reject you? You never asked me to go out with you."

He sighed. What did it take with this girl?

"Fine! I don't know why you want me to say so if you know you're just going to say no, but will you go out with me?"

"You're so sure I'll say no?"

"I'm not sure of anything right now."

"So what if I said yes?"

"I'd be quite pleased." He was trying not to get too excited. With Kim there were always twists and turns.

"Only quite pleased?"

"In front of you, yes."

"Ah, so when I'm not there?"

"You don't want to know." She laughed at that.

"Well you're stuck with me for a while. I can't tell you why...but you are..." she said.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Sure what?"

"To your question."

"Which question?"

"I'm not going to answer that. Think of it yourself."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying my moment of finally be calm and not sniffing Frank's sweat. Don't spoil it."

Jack thought about it. He wondered if she meant sure to his question about going out with him. He hoped that was the question she meant. He really hoped.

"To the question about...going out with me?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"To what?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Jack. Brewer. I. Said. Yes. I'll. Go. Out. With. You!" Kim said, "you're even more ignorant than Frank."

Jack didn't even mind the insult as he broke into a grin.

" _Yes_!" he shouted, starting to do his victory dance.

Kim laughed, "Quite pleased, huh?"

 **I made this a rather light chapter because Jack asked Kim out. I honestly don't remember how far into their relationship as a whole they've gotten. But here, they're official.**

 **I'm sorry I took so long to update! Like it's been a good two months! That sucks. But seriously, if you want a lot of kick, go on YouTube and search up "Kickin' It The Fault In Our Stars Trailer." I loved it.**

 **AND FOR THE RECORD MAY I JUST SAY? I wish a boy asked me out like Jack asked Kim! Like for real.**

 **I'm going to make this a** ** _long_** **author's note, so just skip it if you'd like.**

 **I'm pretty sure you've all heard about the killing in Orlando and the death of Christina Grimmie. I'm super pissed to be honest. Christina was an** ** _amazing_** **singer, and it's so stupid. As her coach from the Voice, Adam, said, talent like hers is extremely rare. I started crying when I read the article about her death.**

 **(I'll get to Orlando soon)**

 **If you want info about her death, go and watch a few Clevver videos. Pretty much**

 **\- a 27 year old guy killed her**

 **\- he had plans to return home**

 **\- she tried to hug him when he shot her in the head**

 **\- Selena's father was her manager and Selena felt like family to her and started crying on stage**

 **\- her brother Marcus probably saved many lives**

 **I'm not going to pretend I knew her personally. I didn't. But I can't help but think, what if this had been someone I knew? A life is a life. A life should be treasured.**

 **Orlando. This LGBTQ thing is ridiculous. I don't care what kind of gender one's true love is. Love is love. Whatever gender one is, just accept it.** ** _Fifty_** **people killed,** ** _fifty three_** **injured. That's stupid. And unnecessary. I don't exactly know what happened, and not all my sources are credible. But still. Go on Rowan's Twitter if you'd like details. Or do a Google search.**

 **Now onto a lighter topic. Has anyone heard Phoenix? It is literally amazing. Olivia is so talented. I'm excited for her new movie with Ross, Brec, Greg, & Courtney & others.**

 **By the way, if you don't know who Jace Norman is, then I'd suggest finding out.**

 **(I'm going to keep talking so if you're not in the mood, leave! I'll freaking bore you to death!)**

 **Jaceabela is adorable. Jace's Instagram is jacenorman7, and Isabela's is isabelamoner. Isabela is an amazing singer, and Jace is a really good actor. Seriously. I don't like to butter people up. I honestly** ** _don't_** **think a lot of Disney stars are good actors. They try too hard. Or maybe they aren't good singers. (I can't sing so I'm not one to judge but still). Check them out.**

 **Now. I heard Tayvin broke up. Oh boy, the break up songs. Can't wait.**

 **I think I'm finished. PHEW.**

 **R & R!**

 **I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW I MISS THIS FANDOM SO MUCH!**

 **And if anyone cares- my other fanfics are probably gonna be updated next week where this girl's gonna be out of school and have nothing but time :D.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! I really appreciate them! Lately I've been thinking of ideas for oneshots, so I haven't been working on my stories all that much. The reason I haven't been working on my stories, too, or updating rather, is that I've grown so much as a writer over the last few months (I think), and I've been trying to make the writing stronger. So look forward to that! Here's part 14!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin' It, I wouldn't care if it had already reached four seasons. Make it the first Disney XD show to reach four and five seasons, y'know?**

(Zack's POV)

I need money. I need money now. I need money so much that if I robbed an entire bank, I'd still be short on money.

My motives, I know, are confusing. I'm actually really confused on my motives even now. But here's the deal. Everybody needs money. They need _food, water, shelter_. I don't exactly have that stuff. So I've decided to take action. As for what this so called action _is_ , well, that's entirely up to what happens.

I pull up some security footage from the amazing, well secured school that nobody could ever spy on, Seaford High.

" _Where did Kim go?" asks this curly haired boy with a face that was utterly priceless with confusion._

" _I don't know, Frank!" a boy with sandy hair and a pretty evil face answers. Ah...so the other boy is Frank. Nope...I don't see it. I think he looks more like a Bob._

" _So you know how Kim is, like, fake dating you?" asks another boy. This is when I realize they're all wearing red and black. Black Dragons! Oh, these are the people I don't like. If I can just take down their dojo, and every other Seaford location, then I can get the money I need._

" _Yes, Brian," says Frank, rather calmly. This could be fun to watch._

" _Well, maybe she told Jack and that Todd dude was like 'Let's all team up to take down Frank!' and she was like 'Yeah!' and now they're gonna destroy us and the world is ending and I didn't even get to take finals...!" wails Brian._

" _Or maybe they're going to steal all the money from the Black Dragons," says the sandy haired boy._

" _That's it, Kai!" says Frank, "if we can just protect the money tree, by cutting it down, we can still succeed and get rid of Jack and the Wasabi Warriors!"_

 _Oh, honey, something's going to be gotten rid of, but it ain't the Wasabi Warriors. Okay, it is, but the Black Dragons are gonna be gone, too, so there!_

" _We don't have a money tree," says Kai._

" _Then what are we cutting down?" yells Frank._

" _Do I still get to take finals?"_

" _Why do you want to take finals? You never do well."_

" _What do you mean? I always get amazing scores."_

" _Out of 100 points, you get a twenty."_

" _So I get a ninety."_

" _A ninety?"_

" _I get twenty wrong."_

" _But that would make it an eighty."_

" _Which is still a pass."_

" _But you didn't get an eighty!"_

" _Then why did you say I did?"_

" _Because you said you got ninety!"_

" _I did say that."_

" _But you didn't!"_

" _So I got an eighty. Better than your seventy two."_

" _You got a twenty!"_

" _Wrong."_

" _It's right!"_

" _I know an eighty is better than a seventy two. I'm not an idea. I know it's right."_

" _I didn't mean that was right!"_

" _Well then say what you mean!"_

Okay this argument is useless. Todd is going to bring Brody, Jack, and Kim over here so I can interrogate them about everything they know. I have to figure out how to destroy the town. I have to get my money.

* * *

"Come on," said Todd roughly to Jack and Kim after the little talk.

He led them down a dark hall of the cave, designed so that to the outside eye, this hall may seem like just part of the cave, but once one is inside the cave, it was obviously constructed. The floor was jagged, as well as the walls, and rock was crumbling down. As they walked further, it was getting darker. Water was dripping nearby, and it was all around...creepy.

Todd had to be careful. He had to be sympathetic to feelings so that nobody freaked out and left, not that they could because hey, this construction was genius, but he also had to curt and cold. He couldn't make them think he was soft. This business he was in, it was serious.

He finally brought them to a room full of technology. How it was even working this far in, and underground, hence the fact that Todd had led them down narrow, steep, jagged steps, was a mystery in itself.

There was nobody in the room.

"Zack! These are the kids, and then somebody else you wanted."

"Ha! Jack, you're just somebody else," Brody laughed. Everyone just looked at him and sighed.

Out of nowhere was a guy. He was sitting on a black stool with a black hoodie and black sweatpants in the dark room.

"Ah, so these are the kids," his voice was eerily creepy. "What do you know about the Black Dragons?"

"Well, we know that they're against our dojo in Seaford," Jack said.

"Ah...okay. What do you know about hacking?"

"Nothing. Milton knows some, though," Kim answered.

"Mm...so...you know that Ty is a criminal, right?"

"He is?"

"Oh, yes, sweetie. But then, so are we. And you are going to help." A wall of a cage fell down dramatically, making a loud thumping sound that echoed around the cave.

"What did he do?" Brody asked.

"He was very bad. He actually killed..."

 **Ooh. Should I change the rating from whatever it is, to a T? I feel like I should. It's never going to be M though. Because I can't write M. But still. T? I don't know. I don't really like this story that much anymore, but it's too late to back out now. The worst thing an author can say is that they're not interested, because they think that because they don't like their own story anymore, nobody else does. Review if you're still interested. Seriously, I'd like to know.**

 **Some of this actually might contradict some stuff I said before. That's because I found some of my theories, motives, plans, a little stupid now. I want to play at the creepy side a little more, rather than at the humor side. Maybe I'll change it at the end. Also note, none of this chapter was edited, so I might miss something. Or even say something stupid in the chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH. AND LISTEN TO LIV'S EP.**


End file.
